Perfect
by UnkemptBeauty
Summary: “That was nice,” he said jokingly.“No,” she said. “That was perfect.” JudexCaitlin oneshot


**Author's Note**- Random oneshot. I'm going away for a while, so I wanted to post this before I officially go on summer vacation. Go 6Teen!

Jude hopped on his skateboard and sped down the mall to reach his friends. He was looking for Jonsey, of all people, to ask him a question. Mind you, it wasn't about school or work, but a question about girls. It wasn't like hadn't tried solving his problem on his own. He really tried getting his crush to notice him, but… maybe he was just too subtle. Now, he was desperate. Romance had never been his strong point, but he thought he knew enough to get by. He never thought that he'd be so completely lost to the point where he'd be fawning over a girl that had no idea how he felt about her. He'd finally reached his lowest point… asking Jonsey for romantic advice. Jude let his board lead him toward the lemon, where all his friends were already seated around their usual table. Jude smiled and hopped off his board, greeting his five comrades.

"What's up dudes?" Jude greeted his pals, taking his usual seat next to his pals. The others acknowledged him with smiles and waves, except for Jonsey who gave him their classic fist bump.

"Jude," Jonsey crooned. Jude smiled.

"How goes it?" Jude asked. The gang replied with a chorus of 'not much' and 'nothing really'. At least he knew he wouldn't be dumping on his friends now that he knew they were in a good mood. It was the perfect moment to ask Jonsey his question. After all, who better to answer his question than the mall's womanizer himself?

"Hey Jonsey," Jude started uncertainly, "Can I ask you a question?" He immediately wished he could take back his words once he said them. The others would only get suspicious.

"Depends. Are there chicks involved?" Jonsey probed. Jude nodded his head. Like he had predicted, the others became interested as well.

"Who is she?" Caitlin asked. Jude grinned.

"It's a secret. See, the thing is, I really like her, but I don't think she gets it." Jude explained. "Now I don't what to do."

"See, there lies your problem. You're a shy guy when it comes to making your move on chicks. What you need to do, is let her know that you mean business." Jonsey said. He propped his feet up on the table and folded his hands behind his head.

"What?" Jude asked. "Not sure I know what you mean bro."

"That's because Jonsey gives terrible advice." Jen said. "If you like her, you should ask her out."

"I was going to, but I got nervous… so… I didn't." Jude said. Caitlin gave him a sympathetic look before speaking again.

"Does she know who you are?" Caitlin asked.

"Yup. I talk to her a lot." Jude said.

"Where does she work?" Nikki asked.

"I can't tell you!" Jude repeated. "It's kinda obvious."

"Is she hot?" Jonsey asked. Without having to think, Jude nodded.

"Extremely."

"Well, we know it's not Jen." Jonsey said with a smirk. Jen gave him an evil look, but his smirk only widened. "Just saying." Jonsey said, raising his hands, palms out in defense. Nikki snorted and pushed his shoulder, causing her boyfriend to fall backward.

"Oops. My bad." Nikki said.

"Not cool. If you weren't so amazingly cute, I'd be angry." Jonsey said. He picked himself off the floor and sat back in his exact same position.

"I'm shaking in my jeans." Nikki replied sarcastically.

"You know you love me." Jonsey said teasingly. Nikki rolled her eyes.

"Um, off topic." Wyatt said. "I thought we were helping Jude."

"We were." Jen assured him. "So," Jen said. "What's your mystery girl like?" Jude gave her a lopsided, lovesick grin.

"She's cute, and nice, and smart… and she totally fun to hang with." Jude stared into space. "And she doesn't think I'm _that_ weird. I think."

"Looks like Jude's found his soul mate." Wyatt said.

"But she's got no clue I like her." Jude said.

"Jude, she'd be an idiot not to like you." Jen said. "You're sweet and funny…"

"_Jen and Jude sittin' in a tree_," Jonsey sang. Jen picked the lemon slice off her drink and tossed it at Jonsey. It bounced off his forehead and landed on the ground with a squishing sound.

"I kinda deserved that one." Jonsey admitted.

"She's not an idiot," Jude said defensively, resuming the conversation where it had left off. "I just wanted to know how I could get her to notice me." Caitlin smiled and ducked under the counter in the lemon. She emerged with a stack of magazines, but pulled out one in particular. She flipped through it and landed on the page she wanted showing it to Jude.

"Read that." Caitlin said. Jude looked at the page and read it out loud while his friends crowded around in curiosity.

"One of the worst things that happens to people is they fall for someone that's in a steady relationship. We, being people became angry or jealous with this discovery and try to steal that person's affections, but because we are usually so inexperienced, we fail in this area of romance." Jude read. "What does this have to do with me?"

"Keep reading." Caitlin encouraged.

"The best and most effective way is to be honest, while not shocking your partner. The simple kiss-n-run tactic might work, but isn't advised. However, looking him/her deeply in the eyes, followed by telling them your true feelings, might be enough to win your sweetie's heart and possibly even a kiss."

"I hate to say this, but that might actually good advice." Nikki said. "Please, kill me now."

"Yeah, but will it work for Jude?" Wyatt asked. Jude shrugged.

"Nothing to fear but what you let scare you." Jude said.

"It's 'nothing to fear but fear itself'." Jen corrected. Jude shrugged yet again.

"I guess I'll tell her later, before the mall closes." Jude said.

"Aw, how cute!" Caitlin squealed. "Good luck with that mystery girl tonight."

"Thanks bra." Jude said. He knew that telling his crush he liked her would be easier said than done. What was he even going to say? How was he going to say it without looking like a fool?

"I'm gonna head back to work." Jude said. He placed his board back on the ground and started on his way to work. Caitlin stared as Jude skated away and couldn't help but sigh.

***

Jude had a hard time waiting for his last shift to end. It was like time wanted to move slower than necessary just to aggravate him. He shot a glance at the clock behind him in _Underground_. Just five more minutes. He taped his foot on the floor and inhaled. At least he could think about what he was going to say now. Like how he loved her beautiful green eyes and short blonde hair… or how she made him laugh and was always nice to him…how he absolutely loved saying her name… Caitlin.

"Jude!" Wayne shouted. Jude snapped back to reality and looked down and his boss.

"Yeah?" he asked.

"It's nine o'clock. You can leave now." Jude grinned and jumped over the counter.

"Later!" he called before he got out the store. Jude ran through the now empty mall. He knew he would be able to meet Caitlin before she shut down the lemon, but he knew the way she walked to leave the mall. He reached in front of the fountain when he met up with her at last.

"Jude?" Caitlin asked in confusion. "What are you doing here? Did you tell your girl you like her?"

"No." Jude said. "Not yet."

"What--?" Caitlin was about to ask another question but Jude pressed his lips to hers before she had the chance to. He placed his hands on her tiny waist, she thought about pushing him back, but... in an odd way, she enjoyed it. She loved the way his lips felt on hers, the way he was slow and gentle, unlike some guys she'd dated who weren't as respectful to her. She couldn't stop herself from wanting to kiss him. Her arms wrapped around his neck and pulled him closer to her. After a few moments, Jude stepped back and smiled crookedly, pressing his forehead to hers.

"That was nice," he said jokingly.

"No," Caitlin said. "That was perfect."

**The End.**

**I guess I'm not the best person to write fluff, but I don't think it was that bad. Eh, what do I know? :P JxC 4eva! Or as my friend calls them, Cade.**


End file.
